1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, and method for trowelling. In particular, the present invention relates to a moon trowel apparatus and corresponding trowelling method.
2. Related Art
The Moon Trowel will be a useful and efficient tool to anyone involved in the construction field.
It retrieves material such as joint compound for sheetrock (tapers trade), cement or mortar including thin set mortar for ceramic tile (masonry and laborers trade) and tar (roofers trade) out of five gallon buckets with absolutely zero waste. All the material inside the bucket is efficiently retrieved. Five gallon buckets are the most commonly used because they are so abundant and are just the right size for handling and transporting materials from one place to another.
Presently, and prior to my invention, the only tool available to get materials out of a five gallon bucket is any trowel with a straight edged blade. Using a straight edged tool to get something out of a round bucket is awkward, time consuming, and wasteful.
The marketing of the Moon Trowel will save contractors and do-it-yourselfers time and money.